


Решения

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Хратен рано научился принимать решения и всегда следовал им до конца.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Решения

Хратен рано научился принимать решения. Шу-Дерет учит не только подчиняться тем, кто прошёл дальше по пути служения Яддету, но так же и нести ответственность за собственные дела, и вести за собой других. А Хратен всегда был прилежным учеником.

Когда он принял решение стать священником и озвучил его родителям, те не возражали - и не только потому, что такой путь почётен и амбициозен. Просто они сразу поняли, что сын сделал выбор и не отступится от своих слов.

Шу-Дерет поощряет амбициозность и гордость, но не тщеславие. Желающих поступить на путь непосредственного служителя Яддета много, однако не всякий оказывается достоин этого пути.

Хратен доказал, что его притязания небеспочвенны. Он отменно знал До-Кандо - в том объёме, в каком это требовалось от претендента его возраста, и даже больше, не только знал, но и понимал достаточно многое, чтобы впечатлить собеседовавших его артетов.

Когда Хратену сказали, что он может поступить на обучение не только в один из обычных монастырей, но в овеянный тайной Дахор, его сердце затрепетало от восторга. Пройти обучение в одном из трёх особых монастырей - может ли неофит мечтать о чём-то большем?

Однако Дахор оказался не таким, как Хратен себе представлял, и стал серьёзным испытанием его веры. Страх - самое яркое воспоминание о его первом монастыре. Страх и боль, крики страдания и нечеловеческий смех. Оставаясь в одиночестве своей кельи, Хратен неистово молился Яддету об укреплении его духа на выбранном пути.

Но чем дольше он находился в этом жутком месте, тем хуже помогали молитвы. О нет, он ни на мгновение не усомнился ни в милости Яддета к Своим служителям, ни в собственной вере в Него, ни в праведности своих наставников. Просто с каждым днём всё труднее становилось сосредоточиться на молитве и не слышать доносящихся из-за каменных стен душераздирающих криков, и не думать о том, что в любой миг может распахнуться дверь его кельи, не вспоминать о том, что происходило вслед за открытием двери.

Он почти не кричал, когда старшие монахи творили трудноописуемый ритуал, начавший изменять его тело, перестраивать его кости. Это было невыносимо больно, но Хратен держался, как мог - пока мог. Что было дальше, он толком не помнил, знал лишь, что после очнулся в своей келье, как всегда один, слабый и измотанный, почти не чувствуя правую руку. Но и слабость, и усталость, и онемение постепенно прошли, остался только страх, который всё труднее было загонять вглубь себя.

Его решимость не отступать и идти до конца по назначенному пути разбилась в тот день, когда грагдет Дахора использовал силу принесённой жертвы - другого молодого монаха - чтобы сэкономить четверть часа ходьбы. После этого ритуала Хратен долго сидел в своей келье, молился, медитировал, читал священные тексты и разбирался в себе.

И тогда он принял второе решение в своей жизни, которое никто не пожелал оспорить, потому что любому становилось понятно, что спорить бесполезно.

Он решил покинуть Дахор. Нет, он не боялся смерти - отлично понимал уже тогда, что путь служения Яддету может потребовать отдать жизнь у любого. Но он не желал, чтобы его жизнь была потрачена впустую, без особого смысла. Он не мог и не смел осуждать грагдета Дахорского монастыря - служителя, выше которого лишь сам Вирн; однако он отчётливо понял, что дальнейшее обучение в Дахоре приведёт его не к достойным свершениям на поприще укрепления Империи Яддета, а к упадку и безразличию, если не к безумию.

Уход из такого монастыря - шаг, на который решаются немногие. После подобного можно было не рассчитывать на место в одном из двух других главных монастырей, но Хратен на это и не претендовал. Его вполне устроил Гайан - один из обычных монастырей, однако именно там он преуспел настолько, что по окончании обучения стал подниматься вверх по ступеням иерархии деретианской церкви с почти головокружительной скоростью. Он продвигался вперёд и вверх, не колеблясь ни в вере, ни в решениях, почти не оглядываясь назад.

Он лишь почти никогда не оголял полностью правую руку - самое зримое напоминание о Дахоре. Да в самые тяжёлые моменты, когда разум давал слабину, а сознание начинало ускользать, память возвращала его в дни, проведённые в пропитанных страхом стенах монастыря.

И когда кошмар его ранней юности ожил, наводнив сперва Арелон, а затем Теод, Хратен сам поразился тому, как легко ему далось последнее решение в его жизни. Он пошёл не против братьев по вере и служению Яддету, но против того, кто едва не сломал жизнь ему, а теперь безудержно крушил жизни двух государств.

Встав лицом к лицу с тем, в ком поначалу не сумел разглядеть воплощение своего главного страха, Хратен не дрогнул ни на миг. В свою последнюю минуту, как и во всю предшествующую жизнь, он не сомневался в своей вере в Яддета - в Него Самого, а не в тех, кто прикрывался Его именем, - нисколько не боялся умереть за стоящее дело во имя своего служения Ему. Не колебался в принятом решении.

Должно быть, как и в юности, это ясно читалось на его лице, потому что в момент последнего удара Хратен уловил в глазах Дилафа страх.


End file.
